Day 7: 3:00pm-4:00pm
Episode guide Previously on 24 * President Allison Taylor discusses the possible attack on Boyd Chemical Plant with Ethan Kanin and Tim Woods. * Colonel Iké Dubaku and Nichols find out that Jack Bauer, Tony Almeida, and Bill Buchanan are about to raid their hideout, so they abort the attack on Kidron, Ohio. * Jack Bauer raids Dubaku's hideout with Tony, Bill, and Renne, resulting in the CIP device being destroyed. However, Dubaku manages to escape. * Prime Minister Ule Matobo assures Tony and Bill that they can trust President Taylor, despite the corruption in the government. He proceeds to call her and arranges a private meeting with her. * Henry Taylor is captured by Edward Vossler and taken to Dubaku's hideout. The following takes place between 3:00pm and 4:00pm. This is just a brief recap of the episode. Reference is the official 24 website http://www.fox.com/24/recaps/season7/# * President Allison Taylor makes a speech stating her continuing support for Ule Matobo's government in Sangala. * Edward Vossler hands Henry Taylor to Dubaku. Henry rebukes Dubaku of killing his son Roger. * Jack, Bill and Renee bring Matobo to President Taylor. Jack explains to her that there are moles in her administration working against her. Dubaku later calls Taylor to bargain her husband with Matobo and the withrawal of American troops in Sangala. Jack asks the president that he will help bring Henry back. Although she is not sure about trusting Jack, Ethan Kanin reports Brian Gedge's participation in killing Samantha and kidnapping her husband. This confirms Jack's story and convinces her that Jack is on their side. The president finally gives agrees. * Renee enlists the help of Larry Moss in tracing Gedge's phone records secretly, not telling anyone in the FBI that she is still alive. She and Jack meet up with Larry because Larry wants to make sure she is not under duress. Larry is furious about Renee helping Jack, and he and Jack argue. Despite this, Larry helps. They discover another corrupt Secret Service agent Vossler. * Sean Hillinger confesses to FBI co-worker Janis Gold that he is having an affair with Erika. He is also suspecting that FBI is kept out of the investigation about the CIP device. * Marika's sister Rosa threatens Dubaku that she knows no "Samuel" to have emigrated from Sangala, and that she will tell her sister the truth about his identity if he doesn't break up with Marika. * Renee breaks in the Vossler's residence and holds Carol Vossler and her baby hostage as Jack squeezes Vossler for the details of Henry's whereabouts. He gives up Dubaku's location, but takes advantage when Jack is distracted and fights back. Jack kills Vossler. Renee, with tears in her eyes, returns the crying baby to his mother. She admits she can't handle this, but she pledges that she will continue to help. * Ethan and Bill devise a plan of sending Dubaku a look-alike of Matobo to buy some time. When the decoy arrives at the rendezvous point, Dubaku orders that the car be blown up. Taylor sees it over the satellite, terrified. * Jack and Renee meet at the location Vossler gave up behind a grocery store. Dubaku then orders Henry's murder. Before they could kill the First Gentleman, Jack and Renee raid the premises and fight back. One of the guards shoots Henry in the chest. Jack rushes to him as Renee call for an ambulance. Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Annie Wersching as Renee Walker * Colm Feore as First Gentleman Henry Taylor * Bob Gunton as Ethan Kanin * Jeffrey Nordling as Larry Moss * Rhys Coiro as Sean Hillinger * and Janeane Garofalo as Janis Gold Guest starring * Isaach De Bankole as Ule Matobo * Ever Carradine as Erika * Hakeem Kae-Kazim as Iké Dubaku * Enuka Okuma as Marika * Andi Chapman as Rosa * Treva Etienne as Elemu * Mark Kiely as Edward Vossler * Jacqueline Piñol as Carol Vossler Co-starring * Derek Basco as Cashier * Brian Bolter as News Anchor * Clint Jung as Secret Service Agent #2 * Kurt Meyer as Agent Smith (as "Secret Service Agent") * Maurice McRae as Dubaku Man #1 Uncredited * Frank John Hughes as Voice of Tim Woods Memorable quotes * President Allison Taylor: And according to you, I can't trust any of my law enforcement agencies. * Jack Bauer: You can trust me. * President Allison Taylor: You've resigned from government service and the Senate regards you as having been a renegade Agent. How am I supposed to know where your loyalties really lie? * Jack Bauer: With all due respect, Madam President, ask around. * Larry Moss: Look at yourself. You have lost everyone and everything you've ever had by doing what you think is necessary. I won't let you do it to her, Bauer. Renee will not end up like you. * Jack Bauer: Are you going to give me your keys or not? * Larry Moss: The rules are what make us better. * Jack Bauer: Not today. * Carol Vossler: Who are you? * Renee Walker: Shut up, do what I tell you, and there's a chance you'll live through this. * Renee Walker: Your baby is fine. * Carol Vossler: You're a monster! * Jack Bauer: Listen to me, we could not have gotten this far if it wasn't for you. Okay? No one would blame you if this was just too much for you to handle. Maybe you should get out. * Renee Walker: Maybe I will.... Tomorrow. * Larry Moss: Damnit Renee, what the hell are you doing with this guy? We're supposed to bring suspects in, not murder them! * Jack Bauer: Okay... I want you to unlock that door, and I want you to ask those men what they want to eat. You do one thing I don't like and I will blow your head off, you understand me? Open the door. * Jack Bauer: (After Henry Taylor was shot) GET AN AMBULANCE! Background information and notes * Series regulars Mary Lynn Rajskub and Carlos Bernard do not appear in this episode. In Carlos Bernard's absence, Janeane Garofalo receives the "and" credit with no "with" credit appearing. * This was the final episode filmed before the writer's strike and the final episode that 24 co-creator Joel Surnow was involved in. * There was no split screen at the end of this episode. * In the US, the start of this episode was delayed a couple minutes due to a press conference from President Barack Obama. * Tony Todd appears, again uncredited, as Benjamin Juma in news footage at Dubaku's hideout. 708 Day 708 708 708